Airplane Affairs
by Lilley
Summary: What happens when an airplane is intercepted before crushing into Xavier's? DISCONTINUED up for adoption if anyone wants it or maybe I'll just rewrite it and throw out the ungrateful friend in it, dunno yet really
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

X-Men belong to Marvel Comics and we're just too poor to buy them ourselves.

A/N:

Welcome to our hopefully beautiful new story! -.-

This is Lilley a mixture between Dendey and Lillith.

Lillith ain't me, but the one beside me, so logically I'm Dendey. (xLillith: Whoooow...Cool!x)

The consequence of that is, that the one beside me is Lillith! (+Dendey: Who would've thought+) (xLillith: OMG...x)

Now that we're both introduced to our audience of fellow readers, you may be free to commence with reading our story. (xLillith: Don't forget the comments!x) (+Dendey: They are highly appreciated.+)

Prologue:

It was an ordinary day, if you overlooked the fact that we were on a plane, no not just a regular one, it was our brand new private jet, heading to New York.

Why? Because we could and we would! Ok, it wasn't really our private jet, it was our cousins and because he was on tour in China, were it would be of no use to him, he lend it to us. You see, he's a rock star, a famous one ad that's all you want to know about him.

We? You wanna know who 'we' are? Oh, nothing important, just the main characters of this story.

So, you still wanna know?

Really? Ok, we're gonna brag about ourselves.

The one relaxing in the recliner, listening to Linkin Park, Papercut to be exact, is called Patty, the abbreviation of Patricia.

The other one, sitting in the recliner opposite of Patty, drawing on a white piece of paper or abusing it with her pen, however one would like to call it, was Kimmy, Kim-Alizée, considering her parents had good taste with names.

Every now and then Kimmy would look at her piece of art with a critical, almost suspicious glint in her eyes and it was up to Patty to reassure her that, yes the proportions were correct and yes, it still looked realistic enough to be fascinating while also being believable. It was during one of these moments that the real trouble began.

We know that this Prologue might be a bit short, ok actually it's hovering at the border of tiny ness, but that shouldn't be a problem for you, as it will mean more regular updates by shorter chapters.

(+Fertig+)

(xRettich!

Jutta, dann machen wer jetz Bögn.x)


	2. Chapter 1

OMG! Can you see that+

xNo, what?x

We've got a review! I mean, we actually got a review+

xWould you calm down, if I give you a cup of coffee?x

Probably not, you know how I react to caffeine...I might be bouncing all around the room again...and you know I mean **all around** when I say it.+

xAs long as your not crashing the computer it's ok. But to answer your question, I've seen the review. If you already forgot, you showed me, you Otto.x

I'd never crash MY computer! What are you thinking of me? And besides the fact that I ain't no 'Otto', as you so eloquently put it, I even saved the review+

xYou know, your my favorite Otto out of all Otto's all over the world.x

Oh! So it's not just me+

xEveryones an Otto. Aren't we all a bit Otto.x

'Course we are, but that's not the point, in case **you** forgot, we've got a review! So it would be just polite to thank whomever the poor soul belongs to+

xNo I didn't. You started the conversation about Otto's.x

In that case I'm the one closing the subject, right now. Any objections+

xNo, never! Now that we have finished this, I would like to say thanks for the nice review myself.x

Like I've mentioned before, we really appreciated your effort to leave it behind to be found by us+

xNow let's start with the chapter and give our audience something more interesting to read than our babbling.x

THIS SCENE WAS CUT TO IMPROVE THE PACING OF THE STORY XD

Chapter 1:

"Are you done with all the requested preparations?", Magneto asked his students.

Fearful eyes met his gaze, accompanied by occasional determined nods.

Half an hour later, precisely five seconds before the end of his regular Wednesday afternoon chemistry class, a siren startled the entire student body and staff of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Cursing like hell Logan rose from his bed. With a disgruntled look upon his face, the one that told everyone that whoever dared to not leave him alone would regret it, he made his way to the professors study to demand the reason for the disruption of his sleep.

"Now I know how to get you out of bed, lazy ass.", Scott grinned smugly (at him).

"Oh just shut up, one-eye!", he barked back, Logan would have continued his tirade, if not for Charles who interrupted him with a meaningful glance.

"There are more important things that require our undivided attention right now.", Charles enlightened them.

"Like what?", Logan belched accidentally.

"Your morning breath, maybe you should try brushing your teeth, preferably sometime soon."

"That's none of your fucking business.", Wolverine grunted.

Storming into the office, like her name would have suggested, Ororo clutched onto the desk in desperate need for air.

"It's getting closer!", she breathed before passing out and collapsing into Scott's lap.

"Scott, please take her to the med lab. Logan, follow me outside, our guests will arrive just in time for dinner.", Charles declared.

"Yes, of course.", Scott affirmed and went to do just that.

"If Mystique didn't burn it again.", the Canadian mumbled to himself with dawning apprehension.

Meanwhile with the approaching guests

"You think you could navigate this plane for me?", Patty asked her companion hopefully.

With a loud 'YES!' she mock-saluted and jumped onto the seat, while thinking about the hard task of which of the blinking buttons to use first.

(x+You wanna know why they had to navigate the plane on their own? Well, you see it's like that: The crew couldn't do it anymore, because they were gone.+x)

After Kimmy had positioned herself into the navigator's seat, Patty tried to get the violently shaking plane to fly steady, but couldn't seem to drag it into a horizontal position. Needless to say, both of their efforts were completely fruitless. Rushing into the direction of the ground faster and faster, the girls became increasingly restless. While Kimmy was kicking the instruments and shouting out of despair, Patty tried to keep a cool demeanor and find a solution to their problem, but less than two minutes later she dropped this behavior, kicking the instruments alongside Kimmy she knew it might be an increasing possibility that the plane may not meet the ground as gently as it had left it.


	3. Chapter 2

xGood evening Folks!x

We're back again, so fear us+

xNo, not you! Just me! I'm the wicked one!x

Wicked you'd see it that way.+

xHuh?x

Nothing important, hun, just don't overtax your already slightly stressed mind.+

xI'll show you a slightly stressed mind!x

Please, darlin'! Not in front of these innocent readers+

xJust because you love me, doesn't mean I love you. Go phantasizing somewhere else.x

Like where? With our readers+

xWho cares? I don't.x

What? Your not even a tiny little tidbit jealous that I'm gonna focus my attention onto somebody else+

xNo, I'm glad that you focus this particular attention not on ME!x

Ok, now that I'm defeated...THANKS! You made my day Suvke! Now read the next chappie and comment it for me, will ya+

WARNING! WARNING! DANGER APPROACHING! DANGER! OOC-ORORO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Chapter 2:

"Look what I have found here, Charles.", Erik exclaimed as he saw his old friend approaching.

Never taking his eyes off of the small jet, he carefully lowered it down into the backyard of the mansion.

The moment the plane touched the ground the hatch flew open to admit the extension of the escape-slide, which would be automatically activated in case of an emergency. Jumping out of the plane, onto the slide, the two occupants of the jet found themselves tumbling down the slide to end up on the hard ground. At least one of them did, the other one's fall was cushioned by the taller girl, because she landed on top of her.

"This grass tastes truly fresh and all, but could you possibly find enough generosity in your heart to get off of me, so I can drag myself up?", Patty had to complain, even if she felt true relief washing over her, because both of them had survived the plane crash.

"I would, if I could. I really would! But I can't.", Kimmy wailed.

"Why ever not? You suddenly forgot how to stand up?", she asked irritated.

"Even I am not that stupid.", Kimmy huffed indignantly.

"Well, you could've been brainwashed.", she insisted.

"By whom? You?"

"Nah! I'd remember that, wouldn't I?", she tried to wave the accusation away.

"Maybe you're brainwashed!", Kimmy suggested helpfully.

"Possible. I need to contemplate that new piece of information very carefully before I try to access the lost part of my brain.", Patty plotted.

"Is it even possible to find anything in a vacuum?", Kimmy asked innocently.

"Vacuum was defined to be an empty space, meaning that it is void of anything.", the physician in the professor surfaced.

"See! You can't find your brain. There's nothing in your head. It's gone!", Kimmy exclaimed gleefully.

"If it was gone I wouldn't be able to talk, 'cause you know as well as I do that my mouth certainly is part of my head."

"But it is not part of your brain! I'm not even sure if it was ever connected to your brain...", she confessed.

"That still doesn't answer her question.", Logan started.

"Which one?", Kimmy interrupted him confused.

"The one about you getting off of her. Remember?", he finished his statement.

"Faintly...I dunno...maybe?", she mocked him.

"You're daft!", Logan exclaimed irritated by her unusual behavior.

"Who told you?", she demanded.

"I didn't! I swear it, I didn't!", Patty mock-defended her innocence in this crime.

"You sure?"

"Certainly, certainly, certainly Lord!", she recited the old tune.

"Oh! Certainly Loooooooord.", Kimmy put an end to it.

"May I offer you my assistance?", Erik asked politely, while stepping closer to the fallen pair of friends.

"I would be forever grateful if you could help me to relieve me of her body-weight.", Patty promised.

Like the perfect gentleman that he was, he offered Kimmy his hand and helped her up.

"Oy, autsch.", Kimmy stated dryly.

"If I may translate that, I think she tried to say, that it's hurting her to stand on her own two feet.", Patty translated while picking herself up from the ground.

"You hurt?", Logan asked unconcerned.

"Au.", Kimmy quipped in.

"Hurt? No, I'm not hurt, my backside merely feels out of place.", Patty acknowledged the slight ache of her bones.

"Erik? Would you please be so kind as to accompany our guests to the med lab? Afterwards I will be waiting for you in my office to do the introductions.", Xavier suggested and wheeled himself away.

Ten minutes later found the remaining four of them in the med lab, some stories under the grounds surface.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!", Kimmy screamed.

"That's pretty obvious, otherwise you wouldn't have felt the need to scream.", Patty pointed out.

For which she got the expected result: Kimmy pointed her rosy tongue at her.

Totally unperturbed Scott continued to prod at Kimmy's left foot, looking for bone-damage.

"How did you do that again?", Scott asked, fishing for information about the both of them.

"She didn't tell you.", Logan stated.

"I know, that's why I'm asking, you runt!"

"Watch your tongue, you brainless moron, otherwise you might loose it.", Logan growled menacingly.

"Hey, hey, Ladies around! Consider your audience! No cussing!", Kimmy reprimanded them gleefully.

"I'm gone.", Patty offered, turning around and approaching a random door in the med lab.

She was just about to reach it, when it opened out of it's own accord to admit entrance to a big, blue, furry mutant.

"Hank, finally! I was worried I'd have to treat them all on my own.", Scott smiled at the newcomer.

"Sorry, but I was held back by the president.", he excused himself for being late.

"Something important?", Scott asked sounding concerned.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, just another security advise I will have to follow."

"Hi there.", Patty greeted Hank enthusiastically.

"What's going on?", Ororo hiccupped, still a bit groggy from her earlier dead faint.

"Nothing.", Kimmy gave a short answer to the short question.

"Welcome back to the land of the living.", Patty greeted the newly awoken woman.

"I was out of it?", Ororo wondered briefly.

"No, not you, just your brain. It vanished, but it's back now.", Kimmy reassured her.

"Do you keep your mouth shut at any time of the day?", Scott wondered aloud.

"Not that I know of.", Patty reviewed the past year in her head. "She even talks at night, so you see, it's pretty much impossible to make her shut up out of her own accord."

"In that case, I'll have to sedate you.", Scott decided.

Following Scott's lead Hank made his way over to the supply cabinet, searching around for a needle and a flask of sedatives.

Half an hour later Kimmy could be found in the office of the mighty Charles Xavier himself, reasoning with him that she needn't be sedated, just because of a sprained foot.

"But your sprained foot would profit from the sedatives!", Scott tried to assure her.

"I HATE NEEDLES!", Kimmy reminded them, because they had obviously forgotten about the existence of that tiny, little fact.

"Yup, ya mentioned that before.", Logan confirmed.

"See? Told you so!", Patty huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Whom did you tell?", Charles asked gently.

"Uhm, this one, her over there, but I'm not sure if she caught it, he was at the far side of the room, so he might have missed it and this one blatantly ignored my advice.", looking around her and pointing at Logan, Ororo, Hank and Scott in turn, Patty answered the question.

"'Her over there'?", Ororo scoffed indignantly.

"Well, for as long as I dunno your name you'll continue to be 'her over there' for me.", Patty informed her.

"In that case let me finally introduce my staff to the both of you. This is Logan, also known as Wolverine, right next to him you'll find Ororo Monroe or Storm, as most students like to call her. The one with the unmistakable blue fur is our ambassador Henry McCoy, former known as Beast and the one with the offending needle would be Scott Summers, otherwise going by the name of Cyclops. The one who escorted you to the med lab was Erik Lensherr, also available for him would be the name Magneto and my name is Charles Xavier.", he introduced most of them.

"That's it?", Kimmy asked.

"Yes, for the time being.", Xavier smiled.

"Well, you could always call him 'Racer'.", Logan smirked wickedly.

"Racer?", Patty tried it out on her tongue.

"WHEELES!", Kimmy realized suddenly.

"Nah, that would be...him!", Patty was startled by the realization of it all.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!", Kimmy repeated herself constantly.

"Memo to myself: make her shut up, preferably sometime soon.", Scott mumbled to himself.

"Now that you know our names, don't you think it would be time that we knew yours?", Erik suggested, while stepping into the office.

"Uhm...yeah...okay...my name is Kim-Alizée Daft and I'm happy to meet you."

"I knew it! You're daft!", Logan exclaimed gleefully.

"Told you so.", Patty mumbled unnoticed by most of the other ones present.

"And you're insane!", Kimmy shot back.

"My name is Patricia Payback, but I'd really prefer it if you could call me Patty.", she interrupted her companions wanna-be-quarrel with Logan.

"Now that we're finished with the introductions, I suppose we could move on to dinner, wouldn't you agree?", Charles asked the room at large.

"Dinner? Better than sedatives! Let's go!" and Kimmy was out of the office already, trying to find the food on her own, being chased by a guy, who was carrying a needle and had the intention to use it.


End file.
